1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device configured to display an image, and recently, organic light emitting diode displays have received attention.
Because organic light emitting diode displays have a self-emission characteristic and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays may have relatively lower weight and less thickness. Further, organic light emitting diode displays have high-quality characteristics such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
Generally, organic light emitting diode displays include a substrate, a plurality of thin film transistors positioned on the substrate, a plurality of insulating layers disposed between wires configuring the thin film transistors, and organic light emitting elements coupled to the thin film transistors.
Recently, flexible organic light emitting diode displays have been developed, in which a flexible substrate including a polymer material is included and at least a part of the flexible substrate is bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.